Implantable neurostimulation devices have been used to treat acute or chronic neurological conditions. Deep brain stimulation (DBS), the mild electrical stimulation of sub-cortical structures, belongs to this category of implantable devices, and has been shown to be therapeutically effective for Parkinson's disease, Dystonia, Essential Tremor, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and Epilepsy. New applications of DBS in the domain of psychiatric disorders (clinical depression, anorexia nervosa, schizophrenia) are being researched. In some example systems, a lead carrying four ring electrodes at its tip is connected to an implantable pulse generator to deliver electrical stimulation therapy.